It's Only The Beginning
by loveoutloud3
Summary: i dont own dragon ball z ! unfortunately... Trunks realizes his true feelings for Goten...Goten is hesitant at first, but realizes he does really love Trunks...no matter what happens, he'll always love him and Trunks will always love Goten.


-Who says friends can't be lovers and be happy? Who says friends can't fall in love with somebody of the same gender as they are? People have their opinions, but it shouldn't stop a person from finding love. Sure love breaks, but friendship lasts forever. Who would have thought friends like Goten and Trunks would have fallen in love…with each other? -

"I'm not sure we should do this, but I want to do this because it's with you." said Goten. He was so shaky about this decision, but he was willing to do anything for love. Trunks smiled, and put his arms around Goten. He looked at Goten, and then closed his eyes as he slowly got closer to Goten's lips.

"Trust me, Goten." said Trunks as he pressed his lips against Goten's lips. Goten immediately felt his blood boiling not with anger, but with love. Their lips were still for a while, and then Trunks put his hands gently on Goten's neck. Goten shortly pressed his tongue and Trunks' lips. Trunks accepted this, and opened his mouth for Goten's tongue to enter. Once their tongues touched, the sensation truly began as the two tongues felt, loved and discovered the wonders of each other.

Goten felt his body heat up more, and it happened…he felt it below his waist. He was attracted to Trunks physically too now. He wanted to love Trunks in another way. Trunks was already heated up, and is waiting for Goten to be ready. He also wants to love Goten in another way, a passionate way that they'll both love.

"Are you about this? I don't think we should be doing this. We could get into serious trouble."

"Don't worry. Trust me, nobody will notice a thing. If anything, I'll take the blame."

"No, don't. It's both of our faults. We did this for love, right?"

"Right, so don't let anything stop us."

Goten and Trunks stared at each other's eyes deeply and passionately. In the middle of the moment, they hear a noise…its Vegeta walking by Trunks' room. "It's your dad…what if he sees us?" Goten cries worried.

"Shhhhh…be quiet, and maybe he won't hear us." replies Trunks. Goten nods and stays quiet while Vegeta walked past the room.

"Son, are you in there? It's time to train. NOW!" yelled Vegeta. Trunks and Goten remained quiet, so Vegeta will leave. Vegeta got angry and opened Trunks' bedroom door.

"Where are you boy? Do NOT hide from me!" shouted Vegeta with rage, "Trunks, don't make me destroy your room to find you!" Vegeta formed a Ki blast ball in his hand. Trunks panicked, and yelled from his bathroom after he turned on the shower.

"I'm in the shower. I'll be there soon." Trunks said with desperation.

"Fine, just hurry." Vegeta replied as he left Trunks' room.

"Is he gone?" asked Goten.

"Yes, he's gone." Trunks said smiling, "now where were we?" Goten smiled, kissed Trunks again. This time Goten's hands were around Trunks' waist, and one hand began to lift Trunks' shirt. Trunks put his hands on Goten's back and began to lift Goten's shirt as well. Moments later, they were on Trunks' bed, naked, and then it happened…Goten entered Trunks and they did it. They made the most passionate love, but unaware of Vegeta still being around…Vegeta opened the door quietly because he heard more than one voice. He saw his only son loving his lover's youngest son. He smiled, and left the room quietly.

They continued until the morning light. Trunks never thought waking up next to Goten would be the happiest moment of his life, and he wanted to do it forever. Once Goten woke up, Trunks explained to him that he wanted to wake up next to him forever.

"I guess that makes two of us then," said Goten as he got down on one knee and took a ring box from his pants' pocket, "Trunks Briefs, will you marry me?"

Trunks was in shock but quickly responded. "YES!" Goten placed the ring on Trunks, and then stood up and kissed him. Trunks looked at Goten, and smiled. Then Goten said:

"Trunks trust me. It's only the beginning…"


End file.
